


Lost Rings

by Nebby_Webby



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, lina I hope you're happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebby_Webby/pseuds/Nebby_Webby
Summary: Shuichi and Kokichi play a game.





	Lost Rings

It's been going on for weeks now- no...years, if he's being honest.   
This  _ thing _ between him and Kokichi.    
  
He's known for a long time that he's had to end it, but Shuichi has never had the courage. He always has waited for Kokichi to act, but this time... it looks like neither of them is going to budge.   
It hurts so much; he doesn't want to stop calling him that....his best friend... his boyfriend...    
  
….but after everything that's been going on, Shuichi has had enough.   
  
Kokichi Ouma has been avoiding him. Sneaking out at abnormal hours to do god knows what. (is he with Rantaro again?)   
He's been acting... strange. Well, stranger than he normally is.   
Dodging conversations and questions, blowing off dates and blaming these strange acts on "work".   
But not this time. Shuichi won't be fooled, he won't be beat.    
This time he'll corner Kokichi so he can't escape and it'll all be over, this game he's playing... It'll be done.   
and Shuichi Saihara will be the victor.   
  
  
He arrives back at their shared apartment and from outside, looking at the balcony door above him he can see that no lights are on. He didn't expect anything different, but he's still disappointed.   
It's fine. He can play the long game, Shuichi will wait.   
He'll wait as long as it takes for Kokichi to come around. (Will he even accept this? Or will he run away again like he always has at confrontations?)   
  
Shuichi flicks the lights on in the kitchen and begins to brew some tea. It's going to be a long night and he'll need all the help he can get to ease his nerves. While he waits for the kettle to finish boiling, he goes into his office to collect the evidence against Kokichi (What? He's a detective, what did you expect?) the box is small and can be held in one hand, but it's all he needs to incriminate his lover.   
Ah. How saying that fills him with a feeling.   
Passion, he supposes, but passion isn’t an inherently good thing.

Sometimes it can be petty, vile even.

 

He's dragged out of the office by the whistle of the kettle and pours himself a cup and the two begin to steep in unison. The scent of earl grey tea fills the air and the taste of pent-up feelings slips onto his tongue.    
  
He's known Kokichi for so long... he just wishes this had happened sooner. Though at least it's happening at all. Better late than being stuck in a relationship that'll never move forward, right?    
Both of them are too stubborn for their own good.

They've been dating for years; an endless tug of war between the two. Both puzzles with missing pieces that can only be found within each other.

But Kokichi doesn't want to complete the puzzle.   
  
The door clicks and the man in question finally steps into the picture. He looks shocked for a split second but quickly masks it with a large smile.   
  
"What're you doing up so late, Shumai?"   
_ I should be asking you the same. _   
  
"Long day at work."   
  
"Ooo I see! Ever the workaholic, huh?"   
  
Shuichi sips his tea and only hums in reply. Neither say a word and allow themselves to be surrounded with the silent buzz of the fluorescent lights.   
  
Well. Time to break the ice.   
  
"Kokichi we need to t-"   
  
"Yaaawn! I'd love to chat Shuichi, but as you can see I'm dead tired, so I should head to bed!"   
  
Kokichi turns to leave, but his arm is quickly snatched and brought back to the table.   
"No. we need to do this now, or it'll never happen, Kokichi. For god's sake, stop waiting for the perfect moment, cause it'll never happen! I cant wait any longer Kokichi, this isn't fair to me!"   
  
Blank. No reaction. Just empty eyes.   
  
"Kichi... please."   
He winces at the nickname but says nothing.   
  
"Kichi, don't make me do this....you're going to get mad and I..."   
  
"Shu-?"   
  
"No. No. I have to be the one to do this. You sure as hell won’t."   
  
Shuichi throws the box onto the table and sees his eyes widen in fear.   
"Wha- what the hell is this?"

  
"This contains all the evidence of your crimes. You can fess up now, but it won’t lessen the punishment."   
"Shuichi I-!"   
"Just kidding! After everything that's happened, as if I'd let you have this."   
He sputters for a moment, but his pleas are ignored. Shuichi grabs the box and Kokichi begs him not to do this.   
_ I'm sorry. _ _   
_ _ I'm sorry I have to break our promise, our oath. _ _   
_ __ But I have..... I have to win this game.   
  
"Shuichi wait, wait, wait! You open that box and I'll never forgive you, asshole!"   
  
The lid clicks open and Shuichi turns to him.

“Kokichi…. you've been beside me my whole life, or at least most of it and as much as it pains me to-”

 

Kokichi kicks him in the shins before he can say anything else.

 

“You bastard! You actual bastard! Shuichi I  _ trusted _ you and here you are! Throwing it all in my face. You're truly terrible. Awful. I wish we never met.”

 

Shuichi does nothing but laugh. He laughs until small drops of tears threaten to spill out.

“God. You're so over-dramatic, you know?”

 

“I wouldn't have to be if you kept your damn mouth shut and stopped being so nosey!”

 

“You left it right out in the open. What was I supposed to do? Look the other way?”

 

“Uh,  _ yeah? _ Because you love me?”

 

“...Do I, though?”

 

Kokichi gasps and slaps a hand to his chest,

“I can't believe this. I can't believe  _ you!  _ You've ruined everything, you monster.”

 

The detective slowly rises to one knee, completely ignoring the little leader's death glare. With the box still in hand, he speaks.

 

“Kokichi Ouma, will you marry me?”

 

“I hate you.”

 

He covered his face with his hands and rubbed it a couple of times,

“You're terrible Shuichi. Just awful. not only do you steal the ring that  _ I _ bought for  _ you _ , but then you have the audacity to propose to ME with it!”

 

“Well. I got impatient. Be quicker next time.”

 

“Quicker? Oh  _ fuck _ you! I had the perfect night set up and everything, but nooooo! The ring just miraculously disappeared and the next few weeks I spent freaking out and working my ass off to get you another!”

 

Even when he was whiny, Kokichi was still cute.

_ I guess that's why I love him so much. _

 

“So is… is that a no?”

 

“What? No way! Give me that, there's no way in  _ hell _ I'm passing up the chance to take the Saihara name to piss Kaito off. Oh and uh, also because I love you or whatever.”

 

“Ah… I'm so glad… finally I can stop calling you my boyfriend…”

 

“Oh, but don't think you're off the hook. You  _ promised _ me I could be the one to propose first and then went and broke it! I dunno if I can trust you now, Shu-chan!”

 

Shuichi gets up and wraps his arms around Kokichi's waist and plants soft kisses along his neck, savoring the warm feeling of this euphoria.

“Mmmn guess I'll have to work for it back huh? I don't mind doing that for my  _ fiance _ .”

 

“Kokichi Saihara, huh? Has a nice ring to it.”

 

“Yeah… it does.”

 

and with that, Shuichi Saihara won the game of life.

**Author's Note:**

> "...and by the way, was the shin-kicking really necessary?"  
> "Of course!"
> 
> April Fool's~  
> I toootally gotcha, huh? huh?
> 
>  
> 
> Never Ask Me For Anything Ever Again.  
> (Just something quick to spite a certain someone who's obsessed with married saiouma)


End file.
